Fate is never fair
by Setsura
Summary: C-3 up! Seventeen years later, the rusty wheel of fate starts to move again. Slowly but surely, bringing nothing but accursed memories of the dead. Post Mikoto's death where Reishi randomly visit a long abandoned HOMRA bar and find some unexpected companions. Especially the one with crimson red hair and intense amber eyes, bearing frightening resemblance to him who had passed away.
1. Sudden encounter

Disclaimer : I don't own K

Not beta-ed, sorry for the grammar ;v;.

I hope you enjoy this! :D

* * *

Prologue :

The Red King has died in the hand of the Blue King and as if a curse was bestowed upon those who were involved, they didn't age at all for the past seventeen years. Izumo has moved out of the city while Misaki gathered the remnants of HOMRA and stayed behind.

Seventeen years later, the rusty wheel of fate starts to move again... Slowly but surely, bringing nothing but accursed memories of the dead.

* * *

**Side : Blue**

* * *

.

.

.

**_Fate is never fair._**

**_Caught in a current much stronger than you are;_**

**_Struggle against it and you'll drown yourself. _**

.

.

.

Munakata Reishi walked past HOMRA bar for the first time after fifteen years, the lamp was lit. Well, that caught his attention. He opened the door to see if anyone's there. His feet lingered longer than necessary at the door, slightly affected by the memories he had with the bar and the person inside. His beautiful sapphire eyes trailed, inspecting the bar's interior. The furniture was still there, slightly dusty from being abandoned for a long time. The antique lamp's dim light slightly illuminate the darkness, adding to the soft and elegant atmosphere of the bar. Exquisite wine was displayed inside glass cabinet, arranged neatly.

"Welcome." A voice greeted him. He knew that voice. Kusanagi Izumo, the former Red King's right hand and trusted companion. He saw a little girl hiding behind the gentleman, looking for comfort zone since she didn't know Reishi that well.

"I thought you're travelling out of town." He muttered rather softly, knowing that there's a child present at the scene,

"We were, we're back now." Izumo answered the question, hand turning the knob of the cabinet, a soft creak was heard and there's a beautiful sound of glass brushed against the other.

"Want some?"

"I'll take the offer." Reishi took off the coat he was wearing and sat down in the bar stool. A drink was delivered and there was silence between them. There's nothing to talk about and if there is, an even more deafening silence would follow. So, he decided to keep silent while enjoying the dry and bitter taste of his drink.

He still doesn't realize that a pair of eyes watched him with such intensity that it would burn. It was the cute little girl who realize the stare first,

"Mikoto."

Reishi's whole body shook a little at the mention of the name though he won't admit it. The former Red King was so precious to this little girl, feeling of guilt start to wells up in his heart. Little did he know that the word wasn't directed at him, but at the one who were walking towards him.

He thought he shouldn't have come here in the first place, that he isn't welcomed here, what was really on his mind right before he stepped inside the bar anyway? Did he really come to drink? Reishi sighed softly, he had known the answer from a long time ago, he just keeps on refusing to acknowledge the answer.

The raven haired male took another sip of his liquor,

"Oi, give me turkey." A deep, husky voice was heard. it's impossible, he thought. It was definitely Mikoto's voice. Reishi caressed his forehead, he feel drunk and maybe he should go now because he heard the voice of a dead man right before him. As he turns around to leave, his beautiful sapphire orbs saw an intense red. Crimson hair, amber eyes, his face, even body shape looks just like Mikoto when he's younger.

"You're leaving?" Asked Izumo who just got out of the winery,

The blue haired gentleman was shaken enough to not notice the blond asked him a question,

"Ah..." Izumo saw Reishi standing quietly in front of the red haired boy,

"I found him loitering around the city, he bears a frightening resemblance to him don't you think? I'm the one who named him Suoh Mikoto"

"I see... Well... I'll take my leave now." Reishi opened the door knob and proceed to leave the bar. No matter how similar, it didn't change the fact that he had killed 'Suoh Mikoto' with his own hand. Resisting the urge to release his blue aura to comfort himself, Reishi took a step forward. He had to leave now. The memories are surging through him as feeling of anger, hatred, despise and disappointment mixed up inside him. The question was to whom did these feelings was directed to, the boy who bears resemblance to the former Red King, the Red King whose life he ended years ago or was it he himself? Reishi didn't bother to delve further.

"Wait." A statement from the boy, he raised his leg to create a barricade in the door, preventing Reishi to leave. Such crude behavior, Reishi thought as he narrowed his eyes, how nostalgic.

"Have we met before?" The boy asked, right to the point.

"No, for as long as I could remember." Though if you're asking about your older doppelganger then yes, I have met and drove a sword to his heart before, Reishi thought bitterly and had considered telling the boy as a joke, but consider that it would be immature for him to vent out his frustration towards a certain foolish and hopelessly idiot redhead to this poor boy.

"You're lying." The boy simply states, eyes locking with Reishi's own as if searching for a hint of lie through him.

"Pardon?" Reishi digs his memories further, had he met this boy somewhere before? It can't be,. The resemblance is uncanny. He should have remembered any encounter involving this boy.

"Mikoto!" Izumo shouted loud and clear, it was unthinkable that this 'Mikoto' would flat out while saying that the Blue King is lying to him. Plus Izumo was almost certain that 'Mikoto' had not met with the Blue King before. He was always under Izumo's watch all day and night, just in case he went out and makes trouble again like the former Red King.

"Don't bother, Kusanagi, i need to talk."

Talk? About what? Reishi draws a long breath then sighed, he didn't know what's going on with this boy, he just wanted to get out of that bar as soon as possible. And this doppelganger of Mikoto just had to stop him in track.

"Perhaps you mistake me for someone else? I also knew someone who share the same face, eyes and hair as you that i almost thought that you were him." The older male tried to reason with the youth,

"Who?"

"You should ask the member of this bar, they knew him better than me." The redhead glared at him, demanding answer from Reishi. The Blue King smiled, amused by the similarity of the reaction between this boy and the former Red King. This could prove to be amusing he thought. However he had decided that he needed to get out of that place. He had spent more time than necessary in this bar, he's getting a nausea.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." If gaze could burn, Reishi would have been burned by now. Fortunately, this boy isn't the Red King of this era.

"...Suoh... Mikoto." Reishi's sapphire eyes reflect a hint of sorrow. An emotion that escapes through the very well built mask for just a split second. He turned his body and asked Izumo if there's a backdoor. Izumo leads him out from the backdoor in which Mikoto eyed him begrudgingly.

They will meet again, Reishi has no doubt about it.

.

.

.

Fate is cruel like that .

.

* * *

**Side : Red**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**No matter how impossible,unattainable, or unimaginable something may seem...**_

_**if it's meant to be, it'll be.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'll take the offer." The voice sounded strangely familiar on his ears. His amber eyes scanned the area, looking for the source. He then saw someone sitting on the bar's stool. Pretty face, long eyelashes, pale skin, not convincing enough to be the owner of that heavy voice. But what's with this sense of familiarity? Mikoto stared hard at Reishi, trying to figure out or even recognize the man before him, in the end, he couldn't figure it out. He walked closer to take a better look,

"Oi, give me a turkey." While asking for some drink apparently.

The older male turns around, bright sapphire meets striking gold. Both widened their eyes considerably, the redhead's heart beat faster and he was anxious, of what, he didn't understand. A flash of Reishi's sorrowful face overlaps with his current stoic one. His heart ache with every beat. What's this, his head's spinning, he felt dizzy all of sudden. if not for his dignity, his leg would have given up standing a while ago. The boy looked at his own hands amidst the confusion. The older man stands up briefly,

"You're leaving?" Izumo asked Reishi,

Mikoto glared at Reishi, they're not finished yet, does he recognize him? Does this person remember the things he doesn't? What's with that face from earlier? So many question left unanswered.

"Ah..." Izumo seems to have noticed Reishi has seen 'Mikoto', "I found him loitering around the city, he bears a frightening resemblance to him don't you think? I'm the one who named him Suoh Mikoto"

Yeah, Izumo picked him up from the street and raised him until this very day, but apparently he had yet to learn some manners from him.

Suoh Mikoto. He had heard the reason behind the name Izumo gave him, said it was because he resembled his best friend or something like that. Was this beautiful, slender man before him another friend of that 'Suoh Mikoto'?

"I see... Well, i'll take my leave now."

His body always worked faster than his mind, he kicked the poor wall, leaving his foot hanging there as he halt the older male, he can't let him go away now,

"Wait." He deadpanned, eyes deadly as he continued,

"Have we met before?" He need an answer, now.

"No, for as long as I could remember." The older male calmly stated, the grimace on his face as he finished the sentence didn't escape the boy's observation. The answer comes out different from what he had expected, and he didn't like it.

"You're lying."

He said with a sense of finality, Mikoto knew the sorrowful face that flashed on his mind earlier wasn't an imagination or perhaps he hoped it wasn't, anyway, he wanted an explanation,

"Pardon?" Mikoto was almost out of patience when Izumo shouted his name,

"Mikoto!" Gathering his inch bit patience, he reasoned,

"Don't bother, Kusanagi, I need to talk."

"Perhaps you mistake me for someone else? I also knew someone who share the same face, eyes and hair as you that I almost thought that you were him."

That pique his curiosity, so he does know 'Suoh Mikoto',

"Who?" He pressed the matter further,

"You should ask the member of this bar, they knew him better than me.." Mikoto glared at him once again, he wanted the answer from him, not from Izumo of anyone else at that bar.

"Now if you'll excuse me..." Mikoto is angry, his fierceness clearly showing out as he stared Reishi's eyes relentlessly,

"...Suoh... Mikoto." Mikoto freeze as he heard his name coming out of the bluenette's lips, or was it 'his' name? He could swear there's a strange glint on Reishi's eyes that shouldn't be there at all. He didn't like it. His eyes didn't leave Reishi as the later was leaving from the backdoor.

"Out with it Mikoto, why do you keep insisting that you knew him? Have you really met him before? What happened between the two of you? "Izumo lets out a frustrated growl, combing his hair with his finger in the process.

"..."

They will meet again, Mikoto will make sure it happens.

.

.

.

He believes it is fated.

.

* * *

A/N : I've always wanted to write an interaction between Izumo and Reishi so i hope it turns out well, and thank you for reading!

Currently, not knowing if i should leave this at that or continue,

Let me know about your opinion. :)


	2. Prequel to a raging fire

**A quick update, timeline is set before Reishi met Mikoto in chapter 1,**

**I'm sorry for bad grammar. ;v;**

**Disc : I don't own K, GoRa does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Side : Blue**

* * *

_**It's hard being left behind...It's hard to be the one who stays.**_

_**It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.'**_

_**In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, **_

_**covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.**_

.

.

.

"_**Sorry, Munakata… I made you do all the dirty work..."**_

A deep, husky voice floats inside his ear,

**"_..."_**

His last words were just a mere whisper.

He lost a friend that day.

.

.

.

Munakata Reishi woke up as the sun peeked through the crevices of the veil covering his apartment's window. He tightly shut his eyelids as the ray of sun shine upon his eyelids before he managed to open them slowly, revealing a pair of beautiful dark blue eyes to the world. He tucked strands of his hair behind his ear and cover his lips elegantly as he lightly yawned.

It's rare for him to dream of that specific day. Many years have passed since he learned to cope with the lost of his friend in his own way, and he's having less nightmare these days.

He rose up from the bed, neatly arranging the bed cover and his fluffy pillow. Tucking and fastening his yukata as he walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He has the day off, the Scepter 4's captain had planned to take it easy for a change of pace. His deep ocean colored eyes glanced at the clock, it's still seven in the morning. He wasn't hungry, it wouldn't matter if he skipped breakfast then. The blue haired male walked into the living room and sat in the sofa. It doesn't take too long until he doze off and fell asleep at the sofa.

The sudden shiver down his spine was what forced him to open his eyes, he felt really cold. The stoic male stood up and went to the window. His slender finger moved to draw the curtain, he can see beautiful white snow coming down from the sky…

.

.

.

It was snowing too, that day… Flash of memories comes back to haunt him, Mikoto's peaceful yet sorrowful eyes, the sound of sword piercing through flesh... And the feel of blood on his hands...

**"_Don't give me that garbage__ with that peaceful look on your face… __If you really feel that way__, couldn't you have done something about it before this happened?__"_**

He felt a pang in his heart as he remembered his own words, he had really hoped Suoh would do something that could have prevented all of this. If only...

Ah, forget about all that. It had happened a long time ago, and he had killed Suoh with his own hand, he killed him. He used Munakata, the sword he rarely draws from its hilt, to pierce through Mikoto's body.

Reishi feel dizzy all of sudden, he leaned over the window, closing his eyelids to clear his thought…

.

.

.

_You killed him._

_You killed your only friend._

_Who would you kill next time?_

_Is it that lieutenant of yours? _

_Your third in command?_

_Or… Yourself?_

_._

A voice whispered to him, a voice other than his. The blue haired male smirked, knowing the only one who could do that to him.

"That's doesn't sound too bad. I killed my only friend? You forgot that I practically caused my subordinate's death many years ago."

.

_Murderer._

_Murderer!_

_Your hands is stained with blood of innocent people!_

_._

"It was a necessary sacrifice to maintain order in this city."

Reishi fixed his glasses, merely a habit.

.

_Liar ._

_Liar._

_I know how much you suffered._

_You are weak, beautiful Blue King._

_Fragile._

_Vulnerable._

_So very weak that it's pathetic to watch._

_._

"Oh? Why don't you test me? Insufferable spirit who claimed to be a King, while not having a vessel apparently." Reishi snorted, mocking the voice inside his head.

.

_Tch_

_._

"I'm extremely different from that fool who fell into your trap so easily, it hurts me that you see me in the same level as he was."

.

_Just you wait, Blue King…_

_Your body shall become my vessel soon..._

_._

"I have to kindly refuse, it feels nauseating just to think that I'd be infected with your kind."

At his words, the voice completely disappear from his mind.

Reishi looked at the darkened sky through the window. The sun is nowhere to be seen.

.

_Murderer._

_._

The voice echoed repeatedly inside his ears.

.

.

.

* * *

Side :

* * *

**They always say time changes things, **

**but you actually have to change them yourself.**

.

.

.

Amidst the barren wasteland, lies a man. A man with hair as red as blood. His closed eyelids twitched a bit before it slowly reveals a pair of amber iris.

.

"_The Red King is gone…_

_All that is left is… The beautiful Blue King..."_

_._

A wicked smirk formed on his lips for a mere second before he felt an excruciating pain on his head as he clutched desperately to it.

"_... King…_

_Curse... you…! Argh..!_

_Curse you!_

_Curse you all!_"

* * *

**Side : Red**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_My stars shine darkly over _****_me. _**

**_The malignancy of my fate might perhaps _****_distemper yours._**

.

.

.

Still the same. The dull colour of the wall slightly decorated by unrecognizable 'Street arts', the stench in the air is a mixture of smoke and alcohol. Kusanagi Izumo let go of the cigarette on his hand and squashed it under his shoe, drowned in the nostalgic atmosphere of the bar. The sound of bell ringing as he opened the door is still the same as years ago, when Totsuka was playing his guitar to serenade his comrade, wherein Misaki would listen enthusiastically and then the short haired brunette would endlessly blabbering on how awesome Totsuka's skill is. While his King was just laying there in the sofa lazily, slowly drifting asleep with Anna sitting right beside him while reading a picture book. Almost like it's just yesterday that Totsuka would realize that he's back, carrying some groceries and present for the kids. The smaller blond would turn his head to greet him with those bright smile of his while continuing his lullaby and Mikoto would just grunt a little, acknowledging that he's back.

The deafening silence of the present is slowly ripping his heart apart.

That warm smile no longer exist and his lazy King has been gone for so long.

There's only creaking sound of the wood accompanying him as he steps inside. The cold air pierce through his bone, only a small warmth emanating from Anna's lithe hand keeps him at bay from countless thought that haunts him. If she wasn't there with him at the time he lost everything, he wouldn't know if he could ever come back here again or not.

.

.

.

Izumo walked on the sand slowly, looking at the memento his former King has made for everyone to see, a barren wasteland where no life could be found.

This was the place where his King died.

"...It's quite the sight, Mikoto." The blond inhales his cigarette slowly, remembering the time when the fierce red eyed male was still alive.

"Anna, don't go too far 'kay."

Anna went by herself, running around on her new playground, these harsh years had her coping to live without Mikoto. She had met once with Reishi a long time ago, he was the one who killed Mikoto, their dearest King.

**"_I don't hate you but… I cannot say thank you."_**

_The Blue King fixed his glasses, he said with a wry smile,_

**"_You should hate me, I was the one who drove this sword through his heart. I killed your King, that's all there is to it." _**

**"_...What a pitiful guy..."_**

"It's truly unfortunate, Mikoto, I had planned to take a grown up Anna with her husband to you, but it seems she's staying as li'l Anna." Izumo crouched down, observing Anna as she builds something from the sand.

The last time both of them saw Mikoto, they knew that Mikoto would never come back. His power was too great for him to handle, the pain and loneliness of being a King was already killing him slowly, and then there's Totsuka's death.

It was extremely hard for them to accept Mikoto's death, more so by the hand of the Blue King himself. Although it was very easy to put all the blame and hatred towards the blue clan... If only things were that simple.

Izumo feel the presence of another person, it's rare that any person except maybe that certain someone to come here. There isn't much to see here anyway, just a barren wasteland in the corner of Shizume city, nothing else. The blond then sees a silhouette of someone approaching them from a far, walking groggily and seems very unstable at the moment. Great, another retarded drunkard, Izumo thought as he lazily exhales the smoke from his mouth. Izumo had planned to ignore the stranger completely as he gestured to the silver haired girl to come closer.

That's when he saw red.

"What the… Hell..." Izumo's eyes widened, he clenches the cigarette between his finger

Anna turns her head to see whatever makes Izumo looked so surprised, her usually expressionless eyes also widened considerably as it trembled softly,

"Miko...to..."

.

.

.

"_**st..ge.t...ki...must….t...blue...King..."**_

.

.

.

"''s it really him? He looked hella lot younger." Izumo commented on his appearance, the later wears a high school student's shirt, vest and necktie, he hasn't even commented on the well tied necktie, Mikoto never wear necktie. Unless, well… Times. But he couldn't shake off the familiarity of that face, hair, eyes and many other place. That boy is a split image of Mikoto when he was still a high school student, heck even Izumo couldn't tell the difference.

"His red… It's the same..."

"But he didn't recognize us..."

.

.

.

**_All the fragments have gathered in place._**

**_Now, to move the halted time..._**

**_And once more_**

**_Fate shall leads you on_**

**_Towards hope or despair, no one knows..._**

* * *

A.N:

So, I've decided to make a prologue. I don't confide in my grammar, that's why I refrained to make another chapter for this fic. So, any correction is more than welcome. This chapter brings some background to what happened to both Mikoto and Reishi, all my feels to you, Izumo ;A;. Hope you're not confused and if you are, feel free to ask anything. :D

Thank you very much for all the reviews and favorites, I'm very happy therefore I decided to give the prequel a go because of you all, thank you very much!

* * *

**fan of mikorei :** Continued, sorry it takes so long.

**cupsuke : **Their second meeting have to wait until i decided which scenario to take. Having a hard time between angst and general. ;v;

**Ruby-dream : **Hope this chapter clears a few things on your mind since it's more or less one of my main plot.

**PT-chan ssu : **Thank you! I'm flattered!

**izhra :** Continued! Or rather, backtracked?

**Iza-rukia :** It'll stay completed until I have a certain master plot. ;v;

**Alwaysblu : **Continued. :D

**nessie no iwagakure-blankiss : **Thank you for your kind words, I'm very happy to hear it.

**Noriko Nakawaga : **Ah, another Mikorei lover? I love them so much!

* * *

To be honest, there are too many possibility of their second meeting and I can't choose between light or dark(angst etc.). Let me know how you think they'd meet again~. ;)

P.S : Any of you live in Philippine? I hope you're alright, my heart goes to you. All of us here are trying to raise some funds to donate, hope things will get better soon for all of you. Be strong, Philippine! :-*


	3. Oblivious

Disc : I don't own K, witty GoRa and GoHands does.

Update before christmas, Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it~ :D

As per usual, not beta-ed, sorry for bad grammar and mistakes. ;v;

Song : Kalafina - Red Moon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Suoh Mikoto, 15 years old. He's currently attending Shizume high school.

The said boy walked slowly to the school entrance, holding a box of fruit juice in one hand and Anna's small hand in the other. The last bell has rung a few seconds ago however, he didn't care at all as he keeps on walking slowly. As they arrived at Mikoto's school entrance, Anna went to the other way. She heads to the elementary school right in the corner. Mikoto trailed her steps until she's no longer within his sight, then the redhead resumed his walk towards his own school. That's when an explosion occurred. The sound comes from Anna's elementary school, Mikoto immediately turn his head towards the source of the explosion,

"My, what an unruly strain." A heavy voice was heard from behind the smoke as it slowly dissipates, showing a silhouette of a male walking away from the smoke gracefully.

* * *

**Side : Blue**

* * *

**_Memories warm you up from the inside. _**

**_But they also tear you apart._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

He had heard from Awashima that a newly formed strain ran amok at the third district. That's where all of Shizume city's school is located. That can't be good. Munakata Reishi ordered his second and third in command to secure the perimeter, evacuating all of the students into a safe place guarded by Scepter 4's first division while the others run after the strain.

Those who were already inside the school building had been secured by Awashima and those who were late had been secured by Fushimi, not without some scowl and annoyed look on his face.

His plan would have been executed smoothly if only he had included the possibility of two students that pay no heed to the school's screeching bell. Only two people were left, right before the closing gate, apparently still had time to see each other off.

The smaller girl was almost caught in the explosion if Reishi did not immediately goes to her side and form a barrier to protect both of them. That nasty explosion would have cost her an arm or leg. The Blue King glanced at the girl to take a better look at her face.

Kushina Anna of HOMRA. How ironic for them to meet again under such circumstance.

The smoke slowly dissipates, he glanced left and right, noting each destruction the strain has made. It's quite a great damage actually,

"My, what an unruly strain."

The Blue King retracts his barrier as he walked slowly out of the smoke screen. A boy stands there, looking unfazed by all the incident that happened before his eyes or did he?

'Suoh Mikoto.'

Of all the people he doesn't want to see anymore…

As he turned around to give chase to the perpetrator and leave the scene as fast as possible, a voice was heard,

"Who caused all this?" The redhead asked him in a low and dangerous tone, it's not going to be that easy, huh? Reishi didn't turn around to face the boy, but he answered anyway,

"Don't worry, it will soon be taken care of."

"Didn't you hear me…Blue King?" That slightly hoarse voice, that mocking tone and the slow pronunciation of his title are far too familiar for his ears. All these things are going to break him apart someday. Fortunately, his phone rang before he could make any remark for the redhead's behavior.

"Hello? ...I see… You know what to do, Awashima kun. I'll be right there."

The blue haired male tilted his head,

"They have cornered the person in your question, I'll have to excuse myself."

He could see the boy gritted his teeth in annoyance. Even that part is the same, the older male smiled wryly. If he is the previous Red King, then maybe he had unleashed his red aura to stall Reishi from going anywhere and they would have another meaningless fight just to satisfy the later, might also help in preventing further destruction to the city's public properties.

_But he will never come back. _

At that thought, the smile disappeared from his face. He fixed his glasses and walked away a bit,

"Oi." Mikoto called up to him, Reishi looked at him from the corner of his eye and smirked,

"**You takes care of your own business and I will take care of mine, isn't that about right, Suoh Mikoto?"**

The Blue King used his power to create a ground to step in the air for him to walk on and he went away from that place in no time.

.

.

.

* * *

**Side : Red**

* * *

**_Thinking something does not make it true. _**

**_Wanting something does not make it real._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The first thing he spotted was Anna, she's okay. Mikoto lets out a small sigh of relief. He then looked up to meet beautiful sapphire orbs behind glasses, it's him, the person he met a few days ago. His can feel his heart beating faster than it should. The Blue King turned around, proceeding to leave the scene, and Mikoto wouldn't let that slide away so easily, would he? Whoever it is, that jerk almost hurt Anna of all people. The redhead asked in a low and dangerous voice, trying to clear his thought from all those weird feelings that surged up on his mind.

"Who caused all this?"

The taller male didn't turn around, but he answered nonetheless.

"Don't worry, it will soon be taken care of."

Izumo once told him that the blue haired man before him is Scepter 4's captain, an organization that eliminates people with superpower that endanger the civilian. They're the one who maintains the order in this city. Mikoto snorted at that time, who would've thought that a man with such a pretty face and slender body could've outdone people with superpower? That didn't suit him at all, if he's the hero then Mikoto would be the villain. Well, that sound just about right. Mikoto would take on him any time. Just like this time,

"Didn't you hear me…Blue King?" He mocked. The said Blue King's expression turns unreadable to Mikoto, he didn't expect the older male to be this difficult to read. Just as the later's mouth opened slightly to voice something out, maybe protest or what, his phone rang.

A perfect time for Mikoto to observe the later in ease, the smaller boy looked at Reishi from head to toe while Anna is apparently observing his own behavior. After the Blue King turned off his phone, he speaks up in an indifferent tone,

"They have cornered the person in your question, I'll have to excuse myself."

What is with this guy? Is he trying his patience? Because Mikoto was sure he didn't have the slightest bit of it. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, what a waste of a pretty face, he thought. But then, there it is again, an expression that shouldn't be there at all, the Blue King smiled wryly at him. That was for a mere second before that smile disappeared and changed back into his usual stoic expression. Mikoto saw him fixing his glasses and walk away for a few steps,

"Oi."

The Blue King glanced at him while smirking,

"**You takes care of your own business and I will take care of mine, isn't that about right, Suoh Mikoto?."**

Where have he heard that sentence before?

.

.

.

* * *

**Side : Royal Blue**

* * *

Later, still in that week, Reishi went alone to the park not too far from Scepter 4's headquarters. It's the first day of spring so he decided to take a little 'break' as he would say it and of course, Fushimi is not going to be amused. He brought a book with him, casually reading it on a wooden bench at the park. He has always enjoyed a relaxing time like this, the wind breeze caress his cheek softly, making strands of his hair flutters along with it. The sophisticated male tucked his hair strands behind his ear so they won't disturb him while reading.

Seconds later, a brown envelope was shoved over the book he's currently reading. He must have been too absorbed in reading the book that he doesn't recognize another people walking up to him. He looked up, expecting to see Fushimi's usual sulky and annoyed face, but instead, found a bored pair of amber colored eyes. It's Suoh Mikoto. How did he find the older male remains a mystery.

"...From Izumo."

Reishi takes out the papers from the envelope, oh, the usual report, though Reishi's quite surprised that Izumo's still doing his paperwork diligently. He skimmed through the page with his slender finger, it looks like there's nothing out of ordinary in HOMRA by looking at their recent activities, well, it's either that or the usual cover up by Izumo, he's quite good at it.

Noticing The boy's still there, Reishi looked up to meet his eyes again and said,

"Thank you very much, is there anything else I can help you with?" Of course, Munakata Reishi is always polite to everyone, as long as they didn't cause any trouble or wreak havoc that is.

"Yeah… If it is about 'Suoh Mikoto'." The Blue King wondered what kind of answer this boy expect from him, he sure is persistent enough in asking about 'Suoh Mikoto' to him.

"I suppose I can answer some question if it is within my knowledge, although as I said, the people in your place knew him a lot better than I do." Reishi resumed reading Izumo's report regarding their recent activities,

"What's him to you?"

"If I should put it in words… Rotten bond? Nothing good comes from interacting with him after all." He answered casually, remembering the days when reports about HOMRA were piling up on his desk.

"Do you hate him?"

"More than you could imagine." Again, he answered nonchalantly, not even once looking up to see the boy who is questioning him.

"Is that why you killed him?"

Reishi lips curved up, forming a smile, the gentleman closed the report and looked straight into Mikoto's eyes, lips forming an almost too bitter words, the exact opposite of his very sweet smile,

"If I did, he never cared."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Everything we hear is an opinion, not a fact. _**

**_Everything we see is a perspective, not the truth_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Side : Carmine red**

* * *

"Oh, Mikoto, you're back." He could see Izumo cleaning wine glasses' with a clean piece of fabric, he scoffed and went to the sofa immediately, throwing his back on it. He seemed to be in a foul mood so Izumo didn't bother to ask him further, he won't answer anyway and if he feels like talking, Izumo would always be there for him. Surprisingly, it was Anna who initiated a conversation with him,

"Did you met him?"

Silence filled the room, Izumo then remember that he asked Mikoto to deliver a brown envelope to the post office. He did write "For the honorable Blue King" in that envelope, for old humor's sake. Did he meet with the Blue King himself? No wonder about the foul mood then. Izumo takes a mental note not to give any errand to Mikoto which involves delivery or such, yeah, he spoils him rotten.

The redhead scratched his chest, unintentionally pulling the fabric of his white shirt. Revealing a bit of a scar like mark on his skin. The first time Izumo saw that scar, he looked at Mikoto with disbelief written all over his face, he never mentioned anything about it anymore right after that.

"_Do you hate him?"_

"_More than you could imagine." The redhead snickered, he had a feeling that it's mutual._

"_Is that why you killed him?" It had come off as a joke with a bit of sarcasm on his part, truthfully Mikoto didn't mind if he was the one who killed the late 'Suoh Mikoto', he was sure the late Red King didn't mind either. What he didn't think was that the other would ditch the report to smile at him, however, the smile didn't reach his beautiful sapphire eyes._

"_If I did, he never cared."_

_Mikoto immediately feel a pang on his chest while the dark haired male seems to have noticed something else,_

"_I should get back soon, thank you for bringing this report to me."_

_He could smell the scent of vanilla as the Blue King walked past him, whispering,_

"_That's everything I ever knew about him." Then he heard another voice coming from behind him,_

"_Tch...'Please' do your work properly!"_

"_This is such a fine day, it would be a waste if I stayed in the office all day."_

"_...'Please' do it on your day off…"_

_._

_._

_._

Mikoto rolled his body over, but the Blue King's words never stopped echoing on his ears and his expression never left his head,

"_He never cared"_

He clicked his tongue, feeling like burning everything that annoyed him so he could sleep in peace.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_We'd all be happier if we could forget the past._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

A.N : Thank you for the reviews, they keep me going and congrats to Noriko Nakagawa, I was honestly surprised and happy that you guessed it right, although Reishi didn't took any emotional toll because he could save Anna, I'd consider it for the future!

**Alwaysblu :** I tried to make it... er... A little bit lighter?(I tried. ;v;) Thanks for reading!

**Ruby-dream :** Angst works too well for them. ;v; There'd be fluff once everything between Reishi and this Mikoto is sorted out(tbh, I don't have any idea how to sort out Reishi's feelings towards old Mikoto, it'd be extremely complex and hard). lol not really in vain but yeah, that fox is still roaming around and targets Reishi this time. Thank you for reading~

**44himeka44 :** Continued! Thank you for reading this fic.

**katsu :** Thank you for the praise, I hope the grammar didn't bother you!

**Noriko Nakawaga :** Ah, I mentioned it before but I'm really surprised that you could guess what's coming.(Although I'd prefer for it to be Mikoto who's going to had an emotional toll than Reishi, he already suffered enough in my own opinion). xD Thank you for reading!

Thank you for reading this fic, I love reading reviews as it gives me ideas and your thought about this fic, if you don't mind, I'd like to read about your thought on this chapter too. :D


End file.
